


It Is What It Is

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, it is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It is what it is.





	

"It's not okay."  
"No. But it is what it is."

At those words, John cries harder, trying to keep his sobs quiet and failing. 

It's a new experience for Sherlock, comforting someone who is crying. He's never had a friend before [sociopath, remember?] so he's never had anyone to comfort. He finds he rather wants to.

John doesn't break away from the hug. He instead sinks further into it, as if finally allowing himself to properly grieve. [He hasn't, otherwise he'd be more composed.]

"It is what it is, John. But it will get better soon. I promise." He pauses, takes a breath in. "And I will be there for you."

And they both grieve in silence. 

[Sherlock finally believes it, too.]

**Author's Note:**

> f l u f f   
> j o h n l o c k   
> y a y


End file.
